


The date

by Obsidiana402



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidiana402/pseuds/Obsidiana402
Summary: Zelda is late for her date





	The date

Zelda entered her office in a hurry, checking her watch one more time. Grabbing her belongings, she organized the folders she would take home for the weekend. 

A few students kept her after class, asking for her input in their assignments. Their doubts were about curses and spells and she was more than glad to help them, especially because Sabrina was in the group. The young woman had finally embraced her witch side, making Zelda proud of her efforts. 

The witch huffed, taking her coat and office keys. If she didn’t hurry, she would be late for her date. Just before she reached the door, a very unpleasant company came in, uninvited.

Her face was cold, as she looked into the eyes of Faustus. “Father Blackwood, how can I help you? I was already leaving.”

He took a step closer, but left the door opened. “Sister Zelda, I’ve been trying to have a word with you.” He smiled at her, in what he certainly thought was a flirting grim. His proximity made her uncomfortable, but she held her ground. Blackwood’s voice had a soft tone, barely hiding his frustration. “But you seem to be always unavailable to me.”

Zelda grin was polite, but fake. She knew about his attempts to contact her, but she had been avoiding the man like the plague. If she had a choice, she would stay away from him forever, but unfortunately, they were coworkers, so to speak. “Really, I'm sorry to hear that, but I have been busy, you know... With classes and Sabrina.”

Zelda’s voice was not convincing and he narrowed his eyes, as if he couldn't believe she was actually dismissing him. He was blocking her passage and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes and ask him to leave her alone. To her utter dismay, he took one of her hands.

“You know, Zelda, I've been thinking… Now that I’m a widower and you're single, maybe we could spend more time together.” Blackwood smiled again. “We could have a drink somewhere, it's friday night and a beautiful woman like you shouldn't spend it alone.”

Retrieving her hand, she offered him another cold smile. “I appreciate the offer Faustus, but I have a date and to be honest, I’m late for it.”

From the corner of her eyes, the redhead saw someone, her gaze following the movement. To Faustus surprise, Zelda's eyes softened, as she looked behind his back. A beautiful smile was offered to the intruder and he turned on his heels, surprised to see the infamous mother of demons looking at them, with a curious glance. 

He couldn't hide his annoyance. “What are you doing here?”

Lilith crossed the door, her power invading the office like a winter wind. “I'm looking for someone.” Cold eyes stared at him, her gaze traveling from head to toe. “Not you…”

Passing through him, she approached Zelda, her arm resting on the redhead's waist, possessively.

“Are you ready to go, darling?”

Zelda's caressed Lilith's face tenderly, delivering a soft kiss to the brunette’s lips. “What a nice surprise, I didn't expect you here.”

They looked at each other, ignoring the shocked man standing in front of them. Taking a strand of Zelda's hair, Lilith murmured. “I couldn't wait another minute to see you.”

A second peck, followed by a radiant smile was all it took to make Faustus Blackwood speechless.

The couple turned, heading to the door. Offering a last glance to the man, Zelda nodded, taking Lilith's hand. “Hope you have a nice weekend, Faustus. I'm sure mine will be fantastic.”

 

The End


End file.
